A present for Christmas
by curlyalien
Summary: When there's something you give, there's something you get. rewritten and i think in the better way. a simple MaxKai.


grammar is supposed to be fixed and i added more to the talking part and some of the paragraphs. just to know it has differences from the one I wrote at first, but the idea is the same of course. thanx for reading.

**A present for Christmas**

As a small bell rang, someone opened the door of a 24 hour working mall, letting the cold weather and some sort of nostalgia for the warm days in. No hint of a holiday spirit. But of course even the employers had a heart and the shop was soon to be closed.

"Thank God that somebody is working." mumbled a guy shaking the snow from his grey and blue hair as he entered the shop. Some bangs pressed to his forehead making it unpleasantly wet and he dried the spot with his palm as quickly as he could, before rubbing the hand against his coat. For no reason the movement annoyed him and the young man roughly put the hand into his pocket. _'Silly'_ he thought rather surly and closed his eyes, but the irk didn't leave. He released a sound close to an animal's growl and headed towards the food trying not to muse on, where from did the sudden harshness came from. But you know it is always the opposite, when it comes to thinking.

Outside was snowing and freezing madly, normal people would stay at home celebrating the holiday, if they had someone to celebrate with. Despite how commercialized it became with each year, it still had traditions, though hidden under low prices for items from toilet papers to plastic Jesuses with red hats. But Kai Hiwatari, now you know his name, didn't really care about the loss of Christmas spirit or what it was. There were more important things, so he took out his wallet counting the money he had; there weren't much since he left the mansion leaving his memories about the past to others, who still lived there.

Only a few people could be seen behind the huge shelves. They all looked the same, with no positive expression on their faces, it was either cynicism or nihilism. And tiredness. But those were his type of people, people who were alone on Christmas Eve. Crimson eyes were running through the small mall stuffed with decorations, gift wrappings, colorful toys and other junk, analyzing everyone and everything with rising irritation. It was a disastrous, poorly designed cacophony wrapped in sparkling garlands falling from the ceiling more like dying snakes than lively torses. It indeed looked sad, but he narrowed his brows instead of a tear drop.

"Useless." he huffed quietly.

Kai took some bread, salad and a discounted champagne bottle. He cursed himself for drinking all the white wine last week, the taste was definitely better. Right now a semi dry Chardonnay would be perfect. Though the shop had barely five visitors he still avoided them and wished to get outside as soon as possible. Back to the frosty weather he despised so much. The place didn't comfort Kai at all, nor did the cashier with her "Good evening" and "Merry Christmas" soaked with thoughts of getting rid of him and all the damn shoppers. He understood her and tried to pull a smile. He even found himself wanting to make a conversation, but was so surprised with the sudden wish, that paid the money and turned away from the women. Kai knew it was a short desire for some company and shook it off before it evolved. Ha! Like he would get one.

The guy was already about to leave the miserable mall, the half empty rather than half full plastic sack being packed and crustily swinging in his hand. He realized he will have to change the hands in order not to get them frostbitten, when he heard someone behind him.

"Kai! Holly fuck, is that you?" shouted an excited voice. Familiar or maybe not. He temporized a bit before turning around and saw Max. _'Max!' _his eyebrows raised. That was quite a surprise. Max here, in the mall of outcasts. The first association with the kid was Christmas supper in a circle of family and friends, laughing and presents. Only the red hat with the bobble was lacking, he wore a simple, green one instead. Max Max - the same blond hair, freckles, warm smile, almost the same height. He didn't change much, only his eyes could tell that he was older. When Kai looked into them he noticed they had the dull blue color like lakes in winter.

Max in a green jacket, jeans and a yellow scarf tightly pulled around his neck. Though he stood there plainly, happiness still radiated from him. For a second Kai thought, Max was here for the same thing as he, but then noticed a cake in his hands and shook it off smirking. _'The first one was already gone and you, being the goody one, had to bring another one, huh Max? '_

He only then remembered that he still didn't say anything and uttered a polite "Hello."

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed Max obviously not asking the smartest question.

"The same thing as you." answered the bluenette casually thinking, what else people could do in a shop.

"No, I mean. I thought you were in Russia. Why didn't you contact me or Tyson? Kenny's not here now. How long are you here? And it's Christmas Eve, Kai! Merry Christmas! Ain't you celebrating it with someone?"

Kai just rolled his eyes. He was far too chatty. _'Curiosity killed the cat, Max'_ But the guy was still waiting and the guy from all the verity choose the last question. "I'm celebrating it with my self." he threw at him without much thinking.

The blond chuckled from the phrase unaware, that to Kai it was anything but funny. Max did notice the almost hidden look on Kais face, but even if he knew it wasn't funny he needed a laugh. It always made him feel better, when he was a kid, though to others he still remained like that.

"I'm sorry." And Kai bit the "sorry for what?" he wanted to mutter. Max didn't know what was loneliness, what was leaving the light on in the evening, when going out, just to come back with an illusion that someone's waiting. He was Max, the cute blondy with friends by any side he would turn to. Friends . . . a word Kai was used not to talk about much. Nor he was used to get angry that often yet it came again, but a coat wasn't suitable to rub it off. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm down. And it helped.

"It's nothing. So I'll go then. Your friends are probably waiting for you." said Kai already passing the guy, there wasn't anything he could do with him. He would regret it later, he was sure. The want for a simple talk didn't disappear and he was throwing away the opportunity just like that. But it felt right at the moment and Kai stayed with it.

"I'm alone." That low voice made him stop, just when he made his decision. Kai turned around to face Max again and his face wasn't decorated with a grin anymore, only dull eyes, tired from the world. Like his. The change couldn't be unnoticed. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

Max looked at Kai. _'Is he still mad at me for laughing?'_ But did it mater to him, he might never see the other again. It didn't look like the guy wanted to hang out with him now or later. But he was Kai – the "Fuck off", "Whatever" "It's none of your business" not mentioning insults and sarcastic comments one. Max lip curled up a bit with the thought, but quickly came back to its first place. But Kai was his friend or at least used to be.

Max wanted to shout something. Kai still treated him the same not realizing that Max might have changed. Everyone did. Like time didn't touch him, like he still remained a goofing around kid with a beyblade. Max wanted to scream it all and make, no force everyone to notice (and he wasn't the attention seeking type), but didn't. He felt miserable, but pretended that everything was okay.

"It's okay. More than okay! My girlfriend left me a few days ago, so I'm a bachelor again. I'm free, free as a bird." smiled Max.

He used his mask just perfectly, any actor could be jealous. _'But having female's company.'_ They were sometimes weak and pathetic shedding tears for unknown reasons, sometimes cunning and deceptive thinking they were holly and mighty, sometimes too stressful and irritated making a fuss out of anything. But all in all they were uninteresting. Or was it that Kai was always surrounded by men. He didn't bother to think. If he wanted sex, he could get a whore in a club, there always were places, but longer relationships. He wasn't interested in it, he didn't need that now and especially with a women.

"Sorry for you." Kai said just for politeness, but the blond didn't actually understand it.

"Oh, you don't have to. She was really bitchy the last week. Ya, know how annoying it is! I don't know, why I kept standing her till the final anyway." said Max and smiled once again. Yes, she was yammering how unappreciated she was, complaining that he was just a boy and not a man, reminding of how serious and responsible was her last boyfriend and Max himself was immature. It was enough to remember one quarrel to know all of them. Like Pokemon – saw one saw them all!

"She was babbling that she loved how I was giddy-brained and not spoiled by the city. What's that supposed to mean! And now she's saying that all guys evolve later than girls and I'm a perfect proof. Three months! All three months! Everything was nice and stuff, but the last weeks. And right before Christmas!" laughed Max. Yes, she never knew what she wanted and that was her problem, she stated that if she'd get pregnant, he would simply run away into the nearest bush and oh it was her favorite to remind, how she used to defend him in front of her mother and how mom was so damn right. She even liked to think that her mom was right about him being a nancy. But all in all she was his first and probably last girlfriend. Max didn't feel too upset about the break up though. The thing that was concerning him was that perhaps the girl was right about everything. Then it would be too much to ask someone to treat him as a grown up person and not a happy-go-lucky kid. _'C'mon Kai, say it! Just shout on me, that I'm a loser!'_ the blond almost broke down, but said neither of that.

"Spoiled by the city? I assume only old hags in the country side are that." said Kai noticing that the others blue eyes glazed over. Max chuckled making the bluenette roll his eyes. Perhaps he was impolite by almost not saying a word to him.

"Hey! Your hands are all red." Max livened up "Don't you have any gloves?" and he poked Kai's left hand. He pulled it away defensively and a "No" was all Max heard. Their conversation wasn't the best, but at least he was there to talk, Kai thought, before the blond pushed his cake to the other.

"Then wait here a minute!" exclaimed the guy quickly disappearing behind the huge shelves. If he was feeling down and couldn't do anything about it, then maybe he could make someone feel better. At least make them smile.

Kai only gave him a weird look, but stayed in the same spot with a completely careless look on his face trying to hide the small bit of curiosity.

Max came back holding something wrapped in brown paper.

"Merry Christmas! Now I can properly congratulate you." he said with a warm smile, which could melt even a block of ice.

Kai suspiciously looked at the package and then at Max. Present? For him? Last time Kai got something, it was a birthday card from Mr. Dickenson and he still wondered how the old codger found out, where he lived.

"C'mon take it. I'm sure it's safe." encouraged the blond grinning and Kai carefully unfolded it and found a pair of leather gloves, navy blue color.

"Uh. Thank you, Max. Thanks really." he blushed almost insensibly.

"I thought you needed ones..."

----------------

The snow was still falling while the two were walking through the streets decorated with white. It was silence between them though filled with snowflakes to the top. It wasn't the uncomfortable quiet. Kai was enjoying the snow falling and melting on his face. Max Mizuhara wasn't the best company, even if this was for a short time, but there was something he liked in him.

Opposite then the bluenette Max was only looking at the white pavement. Listening to the snow rustle under his feat and raising his head only from time to time so he wouldn't trip and fool himself in front of his companion.

Once in a while they did see some passers by rushing home or at least the place they called so. It is okay until you have somewhere to go to. Max laughed, when he saw a smartly dressed man slip and almost fall on the ground. The laugh wasn't a sneer, but a simple burst of excitement and Kai had to agree that the man looked foolish. Especially when he gave them a snobbish glare as if "Nothing silly happened!" Max only giggled again and now it was followed by more loud voices. A gang of drunk teenagers swearing and shouting over each other passed them and turned the corner.

"Yeah, last year was the same for me. And Tyson. I'm sure he's in a coma now! He's in the country side with his girl. I didn't want to go." said the blond as he raised his head. "So, what are you doing in Japan? Studying or something?"

"I'll read law next year."

"It's great that you're in Japan. I like it in here more than in America. I'm going to study psychology. Next year too. And are you working now?"

"No...I still have some cash left from the last job." All Kai's replies were short as if he didn't give a damn about anything he said. But Max was still eager to find out every bit about him, to prove himself that Kai wasn't such an enigma as he pretended to be.

"What did you do?"

"I was in Moscow. Tala got a job for me as an assistant for their publicist." Was it just him or Kai livened up when starting to talk about Tala.

"You mean Ivanov? What's he doing with a publicist!"

"He's in a band, but I doubt that you know it. They ain't known outside Russia."

"No shit. That's cool." Max whistled. Maybe Tala wasn't that much phrenetic as he thought.

"Is he with Kutzenov and the other Demolition boys?"

"Naw, you don't know them. They ain't into music or any other art. Especially Bryan. He's too stuck-up to be in something as a band."

"I'd say he's unglued." And Kai frowned with the phrase.

"What that means?"

"Cracked, berserk – call as you like. It's Americ–"

"You can't call him anything 'cos you don't know shit." he spat and Max started apologizing with a nervous laugh. But Kai waved it off a bit ashamed. He didn't need to defend them and Max didn't intend to insult any of them.

"'K whatever. Bryan is quite cracked sometimes. Anyway, the band is getting quite popular. With having Tala the lead singer it's even easier. The Demo-boys were quite famous."

"Yeah . . . great for him." the blond smiled. "And where do you live now? Far from here?"

"No." answered Kai not looking at the blond and Max felt disappointed that his interest in the talk was gone.

"And you?" For his surprise Kai said something to him instead of getting back to the ask–answer game. "Still above the shop?"

"Oh, no! Father sold it a few years ago. Mine's behind the corner of that house, see?" said Max pointing to the bluish block of flats and, when the bluenette shook his head, grabed his now gloved hand directing it to the spot. "See! Right there. How can't you see it!"

And Kai laughed. Laughed leaving not only the other but himself as well surprised. He didn't realized how he missed simple chatting the past months until unexpectedly but fortunately Max showed up for him. He pushed him playfully still smiling and Max chuckled almost dropping his cake in the process.

"Course I see it, stupid." And he wondered was it b'cos of him that Kai unbent from anything that bothered him.

For a second Max thought about asking Kai to spend Christmas with him. _'Maybe you'd like to go to mines? Celebrate or something?_' he listened to the sound of the suggestion in his mind, but shook it off. Kai still was Kai so it probably would be pointless.

It took a minute to reach the corner Max was pointing at and it passed in silence again, the weather getting colder and colder. The light coming from the windows couldn't make you warmer didn't matter how hard you wished and Kai was starting to shiver looking envious at the houses.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I mean winter." said the blond suddenly. "So beautiful and so deadly." The guy wasn't cold. He felt happy enough to be warm. Happy that he broke up and now nothing was getting on his nerves, that he met Kai and perhaps restored the friendship they used to share.

"So you'll be heading home now?" And Kai nodded his lips curling up. Maybe it was because of the Christmas spirit he picked up from Max, though it didn't seam a disease as it was in the first place.

"I thought, ya know. We could go to mine's. Celebrate or something." he said despite his first intention not to do so. "I even have a Christmas tree. I decorated it a bit crappy but still."

"Are you hitting that way on girls, Max?" Kai completely frustrated the blond.

"Shut up, idiot!"

It took a second, no a nano-second or any other physical measure Max didn't remember. Kai suddenly cupped Maxes face and pressed dry lips to his. And let go before the other could yelp.

"I don't know how the fuck do you do it, but I like Christmas again." he laughed and Max opened his mouth in complete confusion with the sudden action. "You look like a fish" Kai added making him giggled. _'Just a joke. A crazy joke!'_

"Beats me." he shrugged already relaxed "So. You, coming?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Max..."

----------------

Since when did Kai joked like that Max :)


End file.
